


The Fate of LoneWolf!Naruto

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Danzou is Hokage, FUCK DANZOU, For that extra angst factor danzou killed hiruzen, Gen, Lone Wolf AU, Seriously Fuck That Guy, The Many Gardens of Shikabane Hime, missing-nin!Kakashi, root!naruto, wafflelate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: Set in Waffle Latte's (frolic) Lone Wolf Gardens Verse. Should be easy for anyone to pick up though.-------Danzou is Hokage. Kakashi Hatake is a missing-nin.What happens to the kind little boy who was left behind?





	1. A Kind and Lonely Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/491/Recursive-Fanfiction#166863206
> 
> This AU was made by the lively Frolic wafflelate!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate

In a world like that? Where the Third is dead, and Danzo has control? Kakashi, who may have been his last line of defence, is gone?

In this world, Naruto is isolated even more. They take him from his small apartment, put him with other small children. They tell him to shut up and learn, to be silent and kill. That's all he's good for.

Maybe they make a half-hearted show at manipulating him, at first. Tell him that it's a Special Program that they're setting up for Clan heirs and Gifted children. Make him easier to mould, more compliant.

But that would stop quickly. They do their best to break the child of a Clan heir, they'll certainly break a Jinchuriki with no ties.

So what happens to this boy, who so so badly wants to be a ninja and fight? Who wants to be a hero and is kind?

They come down hard on him. His attempts to make friends are punished harshly. Anything less than perfection is punished even more so. He is forced to make use of the Kyuubi again and again. Before he is ready, before there is an agreement.

Kyuubi vows to destroy the small child that keeps taking from him. He rails at his cage and spits venom whenever that dead-eyed boy appears.

So say they've had Naruto for a few years. They've trained him, conditioned him; with a canny use of emotional manipulation to sweeten the pot. Tell him that what he's doing is important, that he is serving the village in the most glorious way. That these brittle-strong children who have suffered alongside him for years are his comrades.

And it works, to an extent. There's still that little spark, of course. The kind that let Sai drag Shikako out of a hospital bed. But really, it works. And as much as he is able, as much as he is able to understand it, he loves the people, the children, who make up Root.

And if Danzo is smart about it, Naruto loves him too.

* * *

 

Danzo pays special attention to Naruto

_And isn't it sad, that Naruto can't tell the real difference between good and bad attention, just that he has it_

Tells him again and again that it isn't good enough

_Maybe once, someone says **you can do better**  and that is so much easier to hear. Naruto replaces one rebuke for another slightly softer. No one's ever really expected something from him before. Except for one person. And the Third was Danzo's best friend..._

Tells him that he is part of something greater

_He's always wanted to be a part of something. To be included. To be important. And this isn't easy, it isn't soft. But it is so much more than **nothing.** He just..._

Tells him that he is part of his village

_You are the Roots in the dark..._

And if Danzo were truly cunning, were truly cruel... He would speak with soft tones to a wet-eyed boy and say.

'I mourn for Hiruzen, too. Is it not our duty to protect the village, when he no longer can?'

He's so young, and he is so alone.

* * *

 

And maybe, just maybe... He sometimes see's a little girl, who reminds him of another. Who smiled at him and asked if he wanted to play tag. He is not allowed to talk to her, and she is not allowed to talk to him. Not really. But he likes standing next to her. During roll calls, during training. Whenever he can.

Until she is not there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all the ramblings that came after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/491/Recursive-Fanfiction#166863206
> 
> This AU was made by the lively Frolic wafflelate!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate

  * **Unorganized Shelf**  
I want to say that Shikako can sweep him up, get the seal off his tongue and whisk this all away.

But like that kid had issues even in canon. Like wow with his love-on for the Avenging Uchiha amiright?

so uhhhh mmmmm.

He'd probs cling to Danzo. He'd cling pretty hard. Even with all the horrible things Danzo has done or caused being shoved in his face. He'd still love him.

But! There's hope!

In a world where his feeling of affection and companionship have been repressed for the most part, it'd be a lot easier to make Naruto see reason.

But you would also need to make it a Root vs Danzo situation.

The love he has for his comrades, the ones who fight alongside him, and Danzo. The commander.

Loyalty, obedience. They've been drummed into his bones. But if it came to Root versus Commander... Well, Naruto would choose his comrades.

(Naruto would choose the girl who reminds him of a child who once invited him to play.)

But then, is a Naruto raised by Root the Child of Prophecy? Or does the world need to keep turning until it finds another young child with a Will of Fire and a kind heart?

  * ****Unorganized Shelf  
****

Of course Danzo could probs do some fast talking and make this whole thing a mess. By messing with Naruto's emotions.

You know he'd do it.



  * **Juno-Nine** **  
**Danzo is pretty bad at the 'be loyal to me because emotions' route though. Orochimaru is good at it but Danzo goes the brute force 'you have no emotions' route which. .. tends to fail even on people who aren't Naruto.  
  

    * **Unorganized Shelf  
** @Juno valid points  
Danzo is kinda one of the biggest idiots in Naruto, in his own way, which is why i kept saying 'if'. Because this requires a degree of subtlety and flippin foresight I'm not entirely sure Kishimoto's version has.  
  
But I can also see a ninja warlord taking advantage of such an obvious and tantalising weak point. Maybe he doesn't come up with it himself, maybe it's one of his Yamanka agents. Maybe he gets advice from Orochimaru?  
  
But the thing is that Danzo doesn't actually have to do anything too different to what he usually does, because Naruto is so desperate for attention he'll lap up whatever scraps Danzo deigns to give him. _Especially_ after being in the Root program for a while.  
  
And I tried to keep in mind that Danzo absolutely thinks that he is in the right. That what he's doing is necessary and good. That he is protecting and enriching his village. So will he use the death(murder) of the previous Hokage to swell up Patriotism and the need to protect home and village?  
  
I can totally see him (or an attendant, if he really is that flippin incompetent. Sheesh Kishi) using that.  
  
 ****
    * **Juno-nine  
** Honestly? It was probably Kabuto who thought of it/did it. Kabuto has a pet jinchuriki running around Konoha.  
  

  * ****thewriterman91  
**** Ooof. I'm going to agree with Shelf on this one. Danzo seems to lack the kind of foresight necessary to realize Naruto plus no emotions equals  _no frickin' barrier between Kyuubi and world!!_  I can't remember if it's canon, or a favorite fanon thing, but isn't it said that a large part of the Kyuubi's seal is based on Naruto's will to work without using  _all_  of the Kyuubi's chakra? And then he needs willpower to push it all back so he doesn't go nuclear on everyone he cares about? Okay, so Danzo succeeds in getting Naruto to pull out Kyuubi's chakra. What happens once Danzo figures out Naruto needs more than "Enough, put it back." as an order to push back the Kyuubi's power? Does he kill Naruto and seal Kyuubi into another young child that he then raises as a "weapon"? Like, seriously, emotions, attachments, friendships and  _reasons_  to fight on are what makes Naruto...  _Naruto._  You take that away, and you've essentially got an autonomous  _body_

So, yes, I believe Danzo might've just screwed the pooch... and himself... if he did that with the clear lack of foresight canon!Danzo is famous for.

On the  _other_  hand, feeding Naruto his table scraps of attention and pseudo affection  _might actually_  get Naruto able to control Kyuubi. But, as we've seen, Danzo truly believes "the Jinchuuriki is a weapon, and must be wielded as such!" is his modus operandi.

Honestly, I detest Danzo almost as much as I detest Orochimaru. And I still happily blame everything on Orochimaru, since a vast majority of the latter part of Shippuden is a direct ripple effect of his fucking about in laboratories, and then selling the results off to the highest bidder, usually Danzo, or "Madara". Cause, let's be frank for a moment, I kind of doubt all the White Zetsu were made by the Gedo Mezu. Sure, some of them, possibly even a few thousand, but the hundred thousand or more that they fought in the Fourth War? Nope, not seeing it.

As you can tell, I reserve much of my spite for these two.

  * **Juno-nine  
** On the more ironic hand.... it took a lot for Naruto to acess the kyuubi in canon. And a lot of emotion, specifically. The 'no emotion' route might actually /prevent/ him from ever using its chakra. Picture Danzos fury - its hilarious. ****  

  * ****Unorganized Shelf  
****

Well for restraining the Kyuubi, there's always Yamato. Keeping a leash on Naruto when he's still learning his abilities shouldn't be impossible. Add some conditioning, brainwashing, Stockholm Kabuto-Danzo team tagging and voila. A barely functioning person, but a super-duper weapon!

As for why Naruto just doesn't tear away the seal... Hm, let's say in  _some_ branches of this AU he does do that. It is a complete clusterflip because they have no more Seal Masters besides  _J_ _iraiya_ and that just brings more problems. (This is also why they do not find a more  _appropriate_ host. It is simply not worth the trouble and drama, when there is a young moldable child right here with some  _very_ good genes.)

But in the main branch, it's because he is a brainwashed young ragamuffin with a nice helping of Stockholm on the side.

\-----

Just imagine the drama of Jiraiya being called in to deal with the Kyuubi tho. Released, still bound to Naruto, waiting for transfer.

All of these are just disasters waiting to happen.

  * ****Unorganized Shelf  
****

I mean I guess Orochimaru might be able to do it? Maybe? Probably.

But that also has its own issues

and @Juno, let's just say the Root program put Naruto under a  _lot_ of duress to get that dang Chakra.

(And then told him to feel grateful for the ' _help_ ' they gave him to reach it. Garnish this with praise and hey presto! You just successfully took advantage of a young, emotionally vulnerable child!)

But emotionally repressed Naruto who can't reach that Dang Chakra is both hilarious and Angsty. Because what if he nevevr reaches it, and keeps disappointing Danzo (which  _hurts_ him, in many ways...) and the first time he ever manages to use that chakra is when he finally turns on Danzo.

Irony!

Also, consider.

The timelines where Naruto fights to the death for Danzo ;p :D ;p ;p ;p ;p ;p ;p ;p ;p ;p ;p ;D ;D ;D




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juno-nine  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2169256/Juno-nine
> 
> thewriterman91  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6202461/thewriterman91


End file.
